1. Field of the Invention
This invention being a kind of assembly kit group, more specifically a sitting cushion cover set to cover the outside section of a cushion body, then a combining element combines to the inside of the concave hole in the central section position of the cushion body, to conveniently allow the sitting cushion cover to be assembled and removed from the assembly kit group.
2. Description of Related Art
The central section position of the cushion body in a conventional rotatable seat has a concave hole set thereon, and the cushion body is disc-shaped, therefore the whole of the conventional rotatable seat forms a circular shape.
Because sellers cover the cushion body with a sitting cushion cover to prevent the cushion body from easily becoming dirty, and the sitting cushion cover is directly sewn onto the cushion body, so as to allow the cushion cover to completely attach to the surface of the cushion body, and the whole conventional rotatable seat thus forms a circular shape. Though it's hard to get the cushion body dirty because of the sitting cushion cover sewn thereon and covering the cushion body, the sitting cushion cover cannot be easily cleaned and replaced once the sitting cushion cover gets dirty.
If the sitting cushion cover is not sewn onto the cushion body, but set to directly cover the cushion body, the sitting cushion cover can be cleaned and replaced after getting dirty, however, the central portion of the sitting cushion cover has no way of being inserted into the concave hole set in the central portion of the cushion body.
Therefore, how to provide a kind of assembly kit group, for allowing the central section position of the sitting cushion cover to be able to be inserted into the concave hole set in the central section position of the cushion body when the sitting cushion cover is set on the cushion body, thereby allowing the sitting cushion cover to be removed for replacement and cleaning, is still an issue the industry needs to resolve.